Amusement Park
by Aiyori Sakura
Summary: Sakura sering tersesat di suatu tempat dan Gaara selalu kebetulan ada/ BAD SUMARY/ coba aja baca langsung
1. Chapter 1

**Judul : Amusement Park**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

pinjem Charanya ya Kishimoto-chan :D #plak#

**Warning** : OOC, GJ, dll

**Pairing** : GaaSaku

* * *

Chapter 1

Sakura's POV

Aku menangis sambil memandangai sekitar, mencari keberadaan Otou-san dan Okaa-san ku. Tubuhku yang kecil dan berada di tengah keramaian yang luas membuatku merasa seperti Alice in Wonderland, tapi ini sedikit menyeramkan bagiku. Orang-orang dewasa itu berlalu lalang di sekitarku aku memang takut dengan orang asing apalagi dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu dan jeritan di mana-mana memang itu adalah jeritan dari anak-anak yang main di wahana tapi

Aku terus menangis sambil berjalan tak tentu arah, taman hiburan ini justru membuatku sedih dengan karena di penuhi dengan orang-orang asing. Aku terlalu takut untuk melangkah terlebih jauh, takut tersesat lebih jauh lagi. Aku hanya bisa berjongkok dan menangis di pinggir jalan.

"Hiks..hikss..hikkss...Kaa-san..Tou-san...Sakula takut Hiks..hik..."

"kamu kenapa?" tiba-tiba aku mendengar ada suara cempreng tepat di depanku, aku menengadahkan kepalaku dan mendapati ada anak kecil sebaya denganku tengah memandangiku heran.

"Hiks..hiks.. aku tersesat." Aku menjawabnya dengan terisak, aku tidak takut dengan dia karena dia sebaya denganku.

"Kamu ke sini sama siapa?" tanya bocah kecil berambutmerah itu.

"Hiks..Hiks.. aku kesini samaTou-san sama Kaa-san."

"Udah jangan nangis, ayo ikut aku, aku bantu nyari tou-san sama kaa-sanmu." Bocah berambut merah itu mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

"Hik..Hiks.. iya."aku menyambut uluran tangan kecil itu.

"Kita ke Kaa-san sama Tou-sanku dulu ya.." aku tak menjawab, aku hanya menggenggam tangannya lebih erat lagi.

"KRIIINNGGG...KKRRIIIIIINNGG." Aku terlonjak dan langsung bangun dari tidur, ternyata aku tadi cuma mimpi terasa begitu nyata. Tapi ketika aku bangun hanya ingatan samar-samar yang ada di otakku, aku lupa tadi mimpi apa.

End of Sakura's POV

"Yay! GAARAAAA!GAARAA!GAAARAA!"

Gaara's POV

Gadis-gadis itu benar-benar berisik, apa mereka mau memecahkan telingaku, aku hanya ingin berjalan tenang memasuki kelas tapi sepertinya itu mustahil.

Bel pelajaran terakhir berbunyi dan itu pertanda sekolah selesai untuk hari ini, tapi aku tidak segera pulang, aku menunggu sampai keadaan sekolah sepi jadi aku tidak harus berpapasan dengan fansgirls gila itu.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke kantor OSIS, banyak yang harus di selesaikan, aku bukan OSIS tapi aku ada urusan dengan pengurus OSIS.

"Ini, proposalnya sudah selesai."

"Terima kasih Gaara-koi" Temari menyeringai, suka sekali sih dia menggodaku.

"Hn" Dengusku,

"Gaara-koi, jangan cemberut gitu dong," senyum jahil lagi-lagi terpatri di wajah Temari.

"Sudahlah Temari, jangan goda dia."

"Habisnya menggodamu sama sekali tidak menarik Kankuro."

"Pertandingan dengan Konoha High jadi tanggal 25?"

"Hn." Aku menjawab itu sebagi 'Ya'

"Oh,kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan Gaara's Fansclub, kami akan membuat yell-yell baru khusus untuk pertandingan perdanamu Gaara."

"Kau ingin memecahkan gendang telingaku ya."

"Ayolah jangan begitu terhadap kakakmu, kau harusnya bersyukur karena aku mau jadi leader di Gaara's Fansclub, jadi mereka bukan fansgirl yang liar, kegiatan mereka terarah dengan baik dan benar, berkat program-progam yang aku terapkan. ..."

"Kau itu berisik sekali Temari, aku disini mau kerja banyak yang harus di fixkan."

"Baru jadi ketua OSIS sebentar saja sudah sok sibuk, Cih."

"Duh! Kau itu benar-benar kakak yang menyebalkan."

Mereka terus bertengkar, jadi aku keluar saja, untuk apa menanggapai hal seperti itu lebih baik aku pulang saja.

Begitu sampai di rumah, aku berjalan ke atas menuju kamarku, dan langsung merebahkan diri di kasurku yang nyaman.

Aku merasa senang sekali bisa sendiri di rumah dengan keadaan tenang seperti ini, biasanya dua saudaraku itu selalu perang di rumah. Temari_nee _sudah kelas 3 tapi dia belum tobat juga, masih suka usil senang sekali mengganggu Kankuronii. Tidak di sekolah, tidak di rumah, mereka selalu perang. Temarinee selalu bilang kalau Kankuronii kurang becus jadi ketua OSIS tapi itu dusta dan Kankuronii tahu itu, Kankuronii bahkan lebih baik dari pada Temarinee waktu jadi ketua dulu.

Mereka berdua sangat senang dengan berorganisasi dan berkumpul ramai-ramai dengan orang banyak, sedangkan aku lebih suka suasana damai, sunyi senyap. Kantuk mulai melandaku kupejamkan dan menyelami mimpi perlahan.

End of Gaara's POV

"Nice shot Gaara!" Seru Temujin sambil tersenyum, dia adalah kapten tim basket kami.

"Wah, kalau begini kita pasti menang." Suigetsu kelihatan tak kalah semangatnya. Latihan kami terus berlanjut seperti biasa dan seperti biasa pula banyak gadis-gadis berisik di sini.

"YAAAYYY GAARA GAARA GAARA"

25 April 2014

Pertandingan sudah setengah jalan, namun belum kelihatan siapa yang akan menang. Skor kedua tim masih seri. Keadaan di lapangan indoor SHS itu benar-benar panas, terdengar suara teriakan dari para Fansgirl, fansgirl itu menyoraki pujaannya dari Suna High School ada Gaara dan dari Konoha High School ada Sasuke. Kedua kubu fansgirl itu juga tak kalah sengit dalam melengkingkan suara.

"GAARA!GAARA!GAARA!GAARA!"

"SASUKE!SASUKE!SASUKE!"

"GAARA!" "SASUKE!" GAARA!" SASUKE!" saking sengitnya sampai yang terdengar di telinga itu malah "GAASUKE" atau "SAGAARASU" atau "RAASA" #plak udah berhenti, si autor mulai ngaco ~~ kembali ke laptop#

Terlihat di tengah lapangan seorang pemuda bersurai merah sedang mendribble bola dengan cepatnya, tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya sampai tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang mencuat muncul di depan Gaara dan dapat membaca gerakan Gaara.

Gaara berbalik mencoba mengecoh Sasuke namun tetap saja Sasuke tak mampu di lewati. Sampai kemudian Gaara mengpassing bola ke arah Suigetsu, Suigetsu berhasil mendapatkan bola tersebut namun bola itu direbut Naruto. Waktu ternyata tinggal beberapa detik lagi, dengan segera Gaara langsung merebut bola itu dari Naruto dan melakukan long shot.

Dan three point!Prit! seiring dengan peluit berbunyi bola itu juga sudah masuk, kemenangan untuk Suna High School.

"SUNA!SUNA!SUNA!GAARA!GAARA!GAARA!"

"GAARA-KOI! I LOVE YOU" Teriak Temari_nee_

"GAARA-KOI! WE LOVE YOU! YAAAYYYY!" teriak Gaara's fansgirls bebarengan.

"Hey! Kalian tidak mencintaiku! Disini aku kaptennya tahu!" Teriak Suigetsu dengan lantangnya, dan pernyataannya itu hanya mendapatkan"HUUUU" yang sangat panjang.

Selsain pertandingan kedua tim bersalaman, Gaara bersalaman dengan Sasuke.

"Permainan yang bagus." Sapa Sasuke datar.

"Kau juga tangguh."

"Tapi lain kali aku tidak akan kalah." Seringai Sasuke.

"Kau pikir aku akan kalah." Gaara membalas seringai itu.

Lalu semua pemain Konoha kembali ke lokernya masing-masing, sedangkan pemain Suna masih menikmati rasa kemenangan di pinggir lapangan. Sejurus, Gaara melihat Sasuke lagi, dan dia mendapati Sasuke di hampiri oleh seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang langsung memberikan handuk pada Sasuke dan memeluknya.

"Ck." Dengus Gaara.

"Kau kenapa?, Oh, Sasuke dan pacarnya,... makanya cepat-cepatlah punya pacar, supaya tidak iri."

"Aku tidak iri."

"Wah, jangan alasan.., aku tahu dari sorot matamu, apa jangan-jangan kau naksir ya dengan pacarnya Sasuke, dia manis sih, cantik, tapi lebih cantik Karinku."

"Lebih cantik dia daripada Karin."

"Hem, jadi kau suka dia." Kali ini Temujin yang bicara.

"Apa, suka siapa?" Tanya Temari yang nempel di lengan Temujin,

"Hahah., adikmu itu jatuh cinta sama pacarnya Sasuke, love at the first sight" cerocos Suigetsu.

Gaara langsung meninggalkan lapangan karena keadaannya menjadi tidak enak dengan ejekan itu.

Gaara's POV

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tadi aku tidak bisa tidak memandangi gadis merah muda itu, aku senang sekaligus tidak senang melihatnya. Aku benci melihatnya dekat dengan pacarnya yang kalau tidak salah namanya Sasuke. Apa yang aku rasakan ini sih? Apakah ini..HAH! menyebutnya saja susah, tabu sekali kata itu bagiku.

Did I like her? Am I falling in love? Is that possible? Of course that is not possible,

Bagiku love at the first sight itu konyol, ya memang bagiku cinta itu konyol tak peduli at the first sight atau second sight atau sight-sight seterusnya. Ketika di depan gerbang sekolah pun Temari tak henti-hentinya menggodaku.

"Jadi Otoutoku yang imut ini sudah bisa merasakan cinta ya sekarang."

"Apa sih, tidak aku tidak merasakannya."dengusku.

"Sudahlah, jangan ganngu dia Temari."

"Ehm, Sabaku-san" tiba-tiba ada suaru yang memanggil, kami bertiga-pun menoleh. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku ternyata itu adalah gadis berambut merah muda tadi, semburat merah hampir muncul tapi aku langsung memunculkan muka stoicku lagi.

"Iya ada apa?" Kankuro bertanya.

"Saya sekertaris OSIS Konoha High School, Shikamaru-senpai sedang sakit jadi tidak bisa menemui anda Sabaku-san, saya membawakan file yang mungkin anda butuhkan Sabaku-san."

"Oh, ah iya, tidak usah seformal itu, aku ini hanya kakak kelasmu bukan kakekmu, jadi jangan terlalu formal ya panggil saja aku Kankuro, dan kau emmb.. siapa namamu?"

"Haruna Sakura, Sabaku, eh Kankuro-senpai, panggil saja Sakura, ini filenya." Sambil menyerahkan berkas-berkas yang ada di tangannya.

"Ehm, tapi kalau begini ada yang masih kurang jelas, aku boleh minta nomor hp-nya Shikamaru tidak?"

"Oh tentu saja senpai, sebentar saya carikan."

"Heh,heh, mintalah nomornya Sakura juga." Bisik Temari. Kankuro menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung dengan maksud kakaknya.

"sudahlah, lakukan saja." Bisik Temari lagi.

"Kankuro-senpai, ini nomornya."

"Ah iya, mana Sakura." Kata Kankuro sambil melihat HP Sakura dan menyalin nomor itu di ponselnya.

"Oh ya, aku juga minta nomor hpmu bolehkan Sakura."

Sakura menoleh ke belakang sebentar, mendapati pacarnya menunggunya sudah lama, dia takut kalau Sasuke akan marah. Kankuro mendapati di seberang jalan ada Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya, dia agak merinding dengan tatapan Sasuke.

"Ini senpai nomorku." Kankuro mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sakura lagi.

Gaara terus memperhatikan dari sebelah Kankuro, melihat ke arah Sakura kemudian ke arah Sasuke. Dia tahu kalau Sasuke sedang mengawasi mereka berempat. Sasuke perlahan melangkah mendekati Sakura.

"Sakura.." panggil Sasuke sambil mendekat.  
"Iya Sasuke."

"Sabaku-san" sapa Sasuke kepada mereka bertiga. Sekarang Sasuke berada tepat di sebelah Sakura.

"Ah, kami pamit dulu ya, Kankuro-senpai dan emmb..."

"Temari dan Gaara." Kankuro paham maksud Sakura.

"Ah iya, kami pamit dulu ya, Kankuro-senpai, Temari-senpai, Gaara-senpai." Sakura membungkuk dan langsung pergi ditarik Sasuke.

"Iya Sakura-chan, hati-hati." Temari menimbali sambil sedikit berteriak karena mereka berdua sudah lumayan jauh. Sakura hanya membalikkan badan sambil senyum, senyum yang manis sekali bagi Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum melihat Sakura. Temari dan Kankuro menyadarinya.

"Dia itu sudah punya pacar,tidak seharusnya kau menyukainya." Mengetahui ada yang salah dari adiknya, Kankuro angkat bicara.

"Oh, ayolah Kankuro, yang namanya perasaan itu tidak ada yang salah dan tidak ada yang benar." Dalam hati aku setuju dengan ucapan Temarinee.

"Seharusnya kamu senang,karena ternyata adikmu ini normal, aku sempat berpikir dia itu penyuka semasa jenis, ternyata bukan hahahaa ini karena Sakura."

Ok! Perkataan Temarinee yang ini membuatku sangat kesal.

"Perasaan manusia itu gampang sekali berubah, sapa tahu sebentar lagi mereka berdua sudah tidak saling suka lagi dan putus deh. Selalu ada kesempatan untuk cinta."

Dalam hati aku meng-amini dengan seribu kali amin perkataan Temari_nee_ yang ini. Tapi aku masih bingung, apa yang aku rasakan ini, ini cinta, suka, naksir, kagum, sayang, atau apa sih?. Aku bahkan belum tahu dia.

Sudahlah lupakan Sakura saja, punya perasaan seperti ini hanya akan menghalangi kehidupanku saja.

Jika rasa ini hilang akan lebih baik kan, apa enaknya punya perasaan ini, aku sama sekali tidak merasa senang, yang ada aku malah ingin marah dan memaki-maki pacarnya itu.

Kenapa aku harus terus mikirin ini sih, kenapa aku harus peduli, sudah lupakan saja!

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

gimana? gj yak? kritik dan saran sangat di perlukan buat si Newbie ini. :D

kalian bisa panggil aku, ai-chan/Sakura-chan/Aiyori-sama#plak~(Ok yg satu itu gak usah -_-)

Jangan sungkan2 ngerewiew, aku gak gigit kok terima white flame juga lho :D

OK sekian dan terima kasih :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Terlihat sesosok pemuda sedang berjalan dengan menggandeng tangan seorang gadis. Pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan gadis yang digandengnya adalah Haruno Sakura pacarnya. Mereka menapaki jalan menurun dengan perlahan.

"Jangan macam-macam." Sasuke bicara dengan nada datar sambil tetap menatap lurus ke depan.

"Ha?" Sakura menoleh kebingungan dengan perkataan kekasihnya.

"Si Sabaku itu." Jawab Sasuke datar

"Oh, tentu saja tidak Sasuke-kun, aku kan sudah punya kamu, jangan berburuk sangka seperti itu, kau tidak percaya kepadaku?"

"Bukannya tidak percaya, aku hanya takut kehilanganmu. Aku malas mengakuinya, tapi si rambut merah itu –_ehm_ tampan, apalagi dia tadi yang membuat Suna menang, siapa tahu kau tertarik dengan kharismanya."

Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan penuturan panjang lebar kekasihnya, tak biasanya Sasuke bicara sepanjang jalan raya Anyer-Panarukan.

"Kau cemburu ya, tenang saja, aku tidak akan selingkuh kok, hebat dan tampan saja tidak cukup untuk membuatku menyukainya, karena di hatiku hanya ada kamu." Sakura tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah kekasihnya.

"Awas saja, kalau selingkuh aku patahkan kakimu."

"Iya, iya Sasuke-kun." Sakura menjawab sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hn."

Sakura's POV

Sasuke-kun mengantarkanku sampai di depan rumah, aku menyuruhnya masuk dan mengajaknya makan malam bersamaku dan keluargaku.

Hari ini sikap overnya muncul lagi, dia cemburu, padahal kan aku tidak berbuat apa-apa. Dan lagi aku bicaranya sama Sabaku Kankuro bukan sama Sabaku Gaara.

Dia selalu over, aku dan dia satu kelas, kalau di pikir-pikir aku kemana-mana selalu sama dia, dia tidak pernah membiarkan aku bicara dengan lawan jenis kalau tidak ada dia di sampingku bahkan jika hendak menemui Kakashi-sensei pun dia harus ikut.

Tapi jujur saja, memang benar yang di katakan Sasuke, Gaara itu tampan dan berkharisma sama dengan Sasuke.

Tapi tentu saja aku tidak boleh selingkuh, dan aku tidak mau selingkuh, tidak mau.

Sudahlah, aku tidak mau memikirkan hal yang kurang penting, sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat menyelesaikan PRku dan langsung tidur.

Sasuke's POV

Aku masih kepikiran sama pemuda Sabaku itu, aku tahu Sakura tidak bohong kalau dia tidak suka dengan Sabaku. Tapi tetap saja feelingku tidak enak, perasaan manusia bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu, bagaimana kalau pada akhirnya dia sampai berpaling dariku?. Pokoknya aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu,aku harus mempertahankan cintaku.

Lagipula Gaara tidak satu sekolah dengan kami, jadi aku pikir itu aman-aman saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sakura bertemu lagi dengan pemuda Sabaku itu.

Aku masih ingat dulu, cara Sakura memandangi Gaara sepertinya dulu Sakura menyukai Gaara. Tapi kenapa sekarang Sakura seperti tidak tahu Gaara?.

Ya mungkin memang Sakura lupa karena waktu itu usianya 5 tahun, mungkin dia kira itu hanya mimpi, tapi bagiku aku ingat jelas waktu itu, dan aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya.

Gaara's POV

Sesampainya di rumah, kakak-kakakku masih saja menggosip yang bukan-bukan. Malas mendengarkannya akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk ke kamar meninggalkan kakak-kakak yang menggosip tentangku di depan TV.

"Gaara-koi, kau mau kemana? Ini kan sedang mendiskusikan hal seru." Entah kenapa perkataan Temarinee itu terasa sangat menyebalkan buatku.

"Apa kau tidak mau menghubungi Sakura?, mumpung aku memiliki nomor ponselnya?" Seringai jahil menghiasai wajah Kankuronii. Yaampun bahkan Kankuronii pun mulai berani menggodaku. Perempatan mulai muncul di dahiku, aku kesal digoda tapi aku harus tetap mempertahankan tampang stoicku.

"Ck." Aku hanya mendecih tak nyaman dan segera meninggalkan mereka tak mau aku berlama-lama di sini, muka stoicku sudah mulai goyah.

"Haha. Mukanya itu lucu sekali, jangan mengambek begitu Gaara." Sambil berjalan menaiki tangga aku masih bisa mendengar suara Kankuronii.

Aku sudah berada di depan kamar, mau melangkahkan kaki masuk, tapi sesaat kemudian.

"GAARA!, KAMU MAU NOMOR PONSELNYA SAKURA TIDAK? KALAU TIDAK MAU AKU HAPUS NIH!." Temarinee teriak-teriak dari bawah. Aku mendengarnya jelas sekali, tapi aku diam berpikir sejenak.

"GAARA! DIHAPUS TIDAK?! AKU HITUNG SAMPAI TIGA YA!". Ih, usil sekali sih Temarinee ini, aku masih bingung kalau pun aku tahu nomornya Sakura terus nomor itu mau di apakan?

"SAATTUUU!" aku bingung, minta nomornya tidak ya?

"DUUUAAAA!" aku semakin gugup, jujur saja aku sangat ingin menelpon Sakura sebenarnya.

"TIIIGGG-"

"JAANGAANN!" aku langsung berteriak sekeras mungkin dan langsung berlari ke bawah. Aku menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa dan kemudian terpeleset di anak tangga terakhir.

BBUUAAGGHH.

"HHWWAHAHAHAAHAHA." Kedua saudaraku itu tertawa bersamaan,menyebalkan sekali.

"HAHAHA!GAARA kau lucu sekali!" Kankuronii tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sip, aku jatuh dengan posisi tidak elit.

"HAHAHAAAHHAA, Seharusnya kau lihat mukamu sendiri saat ini Gaara, benar-benar lucu, kau itu seperti bukan Gaara, sangat tidak keren sekali." Temarinee tertawa tak kalah kerasnya dan tak kalah menjengkelkannya.

Kurang ajar, aku dikerjain. Aku seperti bukan aku, berlarian sambil berteriak, melakukan tindakan ceroboh yang membuatku jatuh dan tampak konyol, yaampun Gaara apa yang merasukimu? Sakura, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?

"Mana nomor ponselnya?"

"Memangnya mau kau apakan nomornya? Menelponnya? Ne.. Gaara-koi sekarang sudah berani menelpon seorang gadis ternyata." Lagi-lagi di goda Temarinee, ingin rasanya aku pergi dari situasi yang menjengkelkan seperti ini.

"Nomormu akan aku kirimkan ke ponselmu." Sahut Kankuronii.

"Hn."

"Kau tidak berterima kasih?" Temarinii cerewet lagi.

"Arigatou." Kataku sedatar mungkin.

"Douitamashita, Oh, ya ngomong-ngomong soal Sakura, aku baru ingat kalo Sakura itu kan anak kecil yang waktu itu tersesat Konoha Amusement Park." Temarinee memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Ehm, tapi bisa saja kan warna rambutnya saja yang sama?" kata Kankuronii.

"Tapi aku yakin itu Sakura, soalnya aku tidak pernah melihat gadis berambut seperti itu selain Sakura."

"Ehm? Amusement Park apa?" Tanyaku bingung, mereka ini ngomong apa sih?

"Itu lho Gaara, waktu kamu membawa anak pink, kamu bilang dia terpisah dari orang tuanya, dan kita membantu mencari orang tuanya sama-sama." Aku mencoba mengingat sesuatu, dan sekelebat bayangan ingatan mulai muncul.

Aku tetap memasang tampang bingung.

"Yah, ternyata kau tidak ingat ya, waktu kau berumur 5 tahun itu lho, pas ulang tahunnya Kaa-san."

"Dia terus menangis sambil memegang tanganmu, kau bahkan memberikan boneka pandamu untuk dia."

"Hn." Aku ingat sekarang, pantas boneka pandaku tidak ada, rasanya aku dulu pernah punya boneka panda.

"Oh ya, waktu festival kembang api beberapa tahun yang lalu kan Gaara juga bertemu dengan seorang gadis pink yang lagi tersesat. Ya kan Gaara?" Kalau yang ini aku benar-benar ingat seratus persen.

"Hn"

"Itu Sakura?" tanya mereka, hebatnya dengan bersamaan.

"Hn."

"Jadi kamu suka Sakura sudah dari dulu ya?"

"Hn."

"Wah, kau sweet sekali Gaara-koi, cinta monyet ternyata." Bisa tidak sih Temarinee tidak mengatakan itu sambil senyum-senyum.

"Aku bukan monyet." Dan aku langsung pergi ke kamarku yang nyaman lagi.

Ketika sampai di kamar, ponselku berbunyi menandakan Kankuronii sudah mengirim nomor Sakura. Aku memandangi ponselku, lebih tepatnya memandangi nomor Sakura. Ketika memikirkan Sakura aku jadi teringat dengan memori samar-samar ketika aku berumur 5 tahun dan memori festival kembang api ketika aku kelas 1 SMP.

Flash Back on

"_Gaara-koi, kalau jalan cepat sedikit, nanti kami tinggal lho..." Temarinee ceramah, aku memang sengaja berjalan pelan. Aku sangat risih di sini, aku tidak suka keramaian._

"_Kalian di sini saja, aku mau pulang sendiri." Jawabku dengan datar sambil berpaling pergi menjauhi mereka._

"_Gaara.." Kankuronii bicara._

"_Gaara, jangan begitu kita sudah lama tidak keluar sama-sama." Temarinee menarik tanganku untuk menahan langkahku tapi aku langsung menyentakkan tangannya._

_Mereka hanya pasrah melihatku berjalan menjauh._

_Di pinggir-pinggir aku lihat banyak penjual makanan, aku sebenarnya lapar jadi aku putuskan untuk melihat-lihat makan sebentar._

_Aku mencoba berjalan ke stan-stan makanan itu, tapi terlalu ramai aku jadi malas harus antri dulu. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi saja. Tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tanganku. _

_Aku tersentak dan ketika aku lihat, ternyata itu seorang berambut pink. Tapi siapa dia? Aku tidak pernah mengenalnya, tapi aku biarkan dia menyeretku karena melihat rambut pinknya aku merasa seperti de javu._

_Aku seperti pernah berjalan dengan gadis berambut pink ini ketika aku masih sangat kecil dulu._

_Dia menarikku dengan kuat membawaku jalan entah kemana tanpa menoleh ke belakang sama sekali._

"_Sasu, kita ke mana enaknya." Dia tersenyum sambil menoleh kebelakang._

"_Kya! Kau siapa?" Dia langsung menghempaskan tanganku yang tadi di pegangnya erat-erat dan di menunjuk-nunjuk kearahku._

"_Kau yang siapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba menyeretku." _

_Dia berpikir sebentar dan akhirnya menjawab dengan muka merah. "Ne, kalau begitu aku minta maaf, aku kira tadi kamu temanku." Dia minta maaf sambil ketawa-ketawa garing._

"_Hn." Aku langsung berbalik dan hendak pergi. Tapi.._

_Ada tangan yang menarik lengan (baju untuk festival, apa namae?). Aku menoleh sambil mengernyitkan alisku yang tak beralis._

"_Aku buta arah, bisa temani aku supaya tidak tersesat?" Yaampun, gadis ini merepotkan sekali sih._

"_Ayo aku tunjukkan jalan keluarnya."_

"_Masak mau pulang sekarang sebelum pertunjukan kembang api? Aku ingin melihat kembang api."_

'_Well, itu urusanmu' aku ingin berkata seperti itu tapi aku tidak tega._

"_Lantas maumu apa?" aku menanyainya dengan nada sangat datar._

_Dia menggigiti bibir bawahnya lalu berkata. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke stan takoyaki?"_

"_Aku tidak la—KKRRUUYYUKK—par..." Aku malu seketika, benar-benar menghancurkan image coolku._

"_Pppfftt.." Dia hendak tertawa, tapi aku melotot –ya walaupun tidak lebar. Dia sepertinya mengerti kalau aku tidak suka di tertawakan._

_Kami menuju ke stan takoyaki, setelah mendapatkan takoyaki. Niatku sih makan dengan tenang._

"_Namamu siapa?" _

"_Bukan urusanmu." _

"_Hmmm." Dia mendengus._

"_Jutek banget sih, ganteng-ganteng jutek nyebelin banget sih, dandanannya aneh pula, masak cowok pake eyeliner dasar aneh bin nyebelin." Dia menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri tapi dengan keras sekali sampai-sampai kau bisa mendengarnya._

"_Aku bisa mendengarmu." Dia kelihatan gugup ketika aku mengatakan itu._

"_hah., ah.., mendengar apa? Haha, aku tidak bicara apa-apa Haha." Lagi-lagi dia tertawa garing._

"_Hn."_

"_Terima kasih ya, sudah mau menolongku." Dia tersenyum tulus dan senyumnya itu benar-benar manis. Melihat senyumnya entah mengapa aku juga ikut tersenyum-walapun sedikit._

_Aku bisa melihat mukanya yang memerah ketika melihatku membalas senyumnya._

_Aku bisa melihat dia kelihatan sangat gugup sekarang. _

"_Ah a-aa-a-ano, namaku Ha-aru-no Sa-a—aku-ura." Dia kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba gugup begitu, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti._

_Dia diam sejenak, menghabiskan takoyakinya yang tinggal sedikit. Kalau punyaku sih sudah habis dari tadi._

"_Namamu siapa?" dia bertanya sambil menunduk. Kenapa sih anak ini?_

_Aku hendak menajwabnya, namun.._

"_Sakura!" terdengar suara memanggil namanya, kami berdua langsung menoleh ke belakang dan aku mendapati seorang pemuda sebaya denganku sedang menatap ke arah gadis itu cemas._

"_SASUKE-KUN!" dia langsung menghampiri pemuda itu. Dia kelihatan senang sekali dan langsung menyambar lengan pemuda itu._

"_Sasuke-kun, aku tadi tersesat tapi untung ada dia." Sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearahku._

_Pemuda itu memandangi dengan tatapan tajam, ku balas juga tatapan itu dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajamnya._

"_Kalian kok malah pasang tampang horor gitu sih. Eh iya aku belum tahu namamu, namamu siapa?" Dia memandangiku sambil tersenyum._

"_Sabaku Gaara" dan ketika aku mengatakan itu terdengar suara anak menangis kencang sekali sehingga suaraku tertelan oleh suara tangis itu._

"_Hah? Maaf aku tidak dengar.." Dia menyuruhku mengulang._

"_Sudahlah, ayo pergi Sakura." Dan sebelum aku menjawab, pemuda menyebalkan itu sudah menyeret Sakura menjauh dariku. Dasar pemuda menyebalkan._

_Tapi setelah bertemu Sakura, perasaanku jadi sedikit lebih baik. Rasa sakit setelah kematian Kaa-san sedikit berkurang. Aku senang jika membayangkan senyum Sakura._

"_Gadis itu siapa?" tiba-tiba Temarinee muncul._

"_Bukan siapa-siapa." _

"_Kenapa kau tadi bersamanya?" Kankuronii kali ini yang kepo._

"_Dia tersesat."_

"_Oh." Mereka berdua ber'oh' ria secara serempak._

"_Ayo keliling lagi, aku ingin melihat kembang api." Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin mengatakan itu. Dan aku sedikit menyunggingkan senyum._

_Kedua kakakku langsung terpanah dan ikut tersenyum. Sejak saat itu aku jadi tidak sekasar dulu dengan kakak._

Flash Back off

End of Gaara's POV

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
